


Ghosting

by B_R_Storm



Series: The House on 460 W. Sanders Street And What Happened There [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Patton Needs a Hug, Still bad at tagging, concerned boyfriend tm, ghosting by mother mother, hard times all around, maybe he has some obsessive behavior, patton lost the ring, remy is worried, yikes man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_R_Storm/pseuds/B_R_Storm
Summary: Chapter 2 of my series ^^ I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments!! I love to see 'em!
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: The House on 460 W. Sanders Street And What Happened There [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133366
Kudos: 4





	Ghosting

_ Patton was up early, which Remy found suspicious. Getting Patton up earlier than noon on a weekend was a miracle. He watched him with apprehension. Patton looked nervous, he kept patting his pocket, like there was something he was missing. He offered Remy a smile when he noticed him watching.  _

_ "Hey dearest, could you run to the store? There's a list on the fridge."  _

_ Remy normally would have felt like arguing but Patton would tell him what was wrong when he was ready.  _

_ "Yeah, sure babes, I'll go get dressed." He hurried off to their shared bedroom, pretending he didn't notice Patton hurrying for the door.  _

_ 'I've been ghosting, I've been ghosting along' Patton thought to himself as he scurried out the door. He watched Remy through the window as he stepped off of the porch. ‘Ghost in your house, ghost in your arms.’ He continued longingly as he watched the love of his life hurry into the bedroom.  _

_ Once he could no longer see him, he ducked back down and began to look for the ring. He’d dropped it a few weeks ago and it was breaking his heart. He heard the door open and quickly pretended like he was examining a small dandelion in the yard.  _

_ He felt Remy stop and touch his shoulder, “You've been tossing and turning in your sleep. Is it because I'm ghosting in your dreams?”  _

_ “No, no. I will tell you soon my love.”  _

_ Remy nodded to him and walked away, his eyes clouded. Patton returned to his task, looking through the glass for the dropped ring. All the while the mean little voice in the back of his mind muttered apologies he should make to Remy.  _

_ ‘I’ve been lying to you, and deceiving you. I don’t deserve you. And this is why I have decided to pull these old white sheets from my head. I'll leave them folded neat and tidy, so that you'll know I'm out of hiding. I've been ghosting, I've been ghosting along. Ghost in the world, ghost with no home.’ He turned to examine the house that they had shared with new eyes. It didn’t seem right for him to want to be there. It was his home no longer. ‘I remember, I remember the days when I'd make you happy. But no longer. And this is why I have decided to leave your house and home un-haunted. You don't need poltergeists for sidekicks. You don't need treats, and you don't need tricks and you don't need me.’  _

_ Patton searched for weeks for the ring. He slept on the couch, unable to hold Remy any longer. He took his meals in the living room, far from Remy’s eyes. He could feel Remy looking past him. Like he didn’t exist in his love's mind. ‘Or maybe it just pained him to see his failure of a boyfriend.’  _

_ He was on his way out the door again to once again check the yard he’d been over a hundred times when Remy stopped him. “What is your problem? Don’t you love me. Where have you gone?”  _

_ “I’ve not gone anywhere my love. I’m here, in our house.”  _

_ “Look at you! It isn’t even our home anymore. Maybe you should go, I think you need more help than I could ever give you.”  _

_ “Hey, would it be so bad if I stayed? I'm just a ghost out of his grave. I won't put white into your hair. I won't make noises in your stairs. I will be kind and I'll be sweet, if you stop staring straight through me.” _

_ Remy softened slightly on the last sentence, but his confusion carried over. “You’re speaking nonsense babes. You’re not a ghost. You’re real. You’re alive and you’re right here.” He pulled Patton to his chest, holding him tightly.  _

  
  


_ Patton felt the age old despair cling to him. ‘And this is why I have decided to pull these old white sheets from my head. I'll leave them folded neat and tidy, so that you'll know I'm out of hiding. And this is why I have decided to leave your house and home un-haunted. You don't need poltergeists for sidekicks. You don't need treats, and you don't need tricks. And you don't need me.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 of my series ^^ I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments!! I love to see 'em!


End file.
